teen_wolf_mtvfandomcom-20200213-history
117
"117" is the second episode of Season Four of Teen Wolf. It was written by Eoghan O'Donnell and directed by Christian Taylor. It is the fiftieth episode of the series overall, and premiered on June 30, 2014. Synopsis Scott is anxious to end Kate's plan but first they must team up with an unlikely ally. Recap Cast Starring *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski *Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin *Shelley Hennig as Malia Tate *Arden Cho as Kira Yukimura Guest Staring *Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski *Ian Bohen as Peter Hale *Seth Gilliam as Dr. Alan Deaton *Jill Wagner as Kate Argent *Ian Nelson as Young Derek Hale *Michael Fjordbak as Young Peter Hale *Matthew Del Negro as Rafael McCall *Tom T. Choi as Ken Yukimura *Jeff Skowron as Briggs *Ryan Kelley as Deputy Jordan Parrish *Lou Ferrigno Jr. as Deputy Haigh Quotes :Sheriff: I want you to be honest with me. Totally and completely honest. Have you been time traveling? :Stiles: Hang on, what? :Sheriff: Because if time traveling is real, I'm done, I'm out. You're going to be driving me to Eichen House. :Scott: We found him like that. :Sheriff: Where? Swimming in the fountain of youth? :Stiles: No. We found him buried in a tomb of wolfsbane in an Azetec temple in Mexico underneath a church in the middle of a town that was destroyed by an earthquake. ---- :Stiles: We'll figure this out in a day or two, he goes back to being old Derek, everyone's happy. Except for Derek, who's never happy. ---- :Young Derek: Alpha, Beta, Omega... ---- :Scott: This is Malia. :Peter: Beautiful eyes. Did you get them from your father? :Malia: Mother. :Peter: Interesting. Anyway, I'm sure they told you a lot about me. :Malia: The homicidal killing spree came up. :Peter: Well, we're all works in progress. :Malia: Well, when you progress to your next killing spree, why don't you try and make sure they all stay dead? ---- :Peter: Can't someone in this town stay dead? :Malia: I think they were hoping you would. ---- :Lydia: Stiles You seriously need to find something better than a baseball bat. ---- :Dr. Deaton: at de-aged Derek Wow. :Stiles: Wow? Wow as in, "I've seen this before and I know exactly what to do," kind of wow? 'Cause that's the kind of wow we were hoping for. :Dr. Deaton: I think you might be overestimating my abilities. ---- :Scott: What do you know about people being turned by a scratch? :Peter: Did you scratch someone, Scott? Don't worry about it, the claws have to go pretty deep. :Scott: But it's possible. Like if you clawed out someone's throat? :Peter: Well, yeah, it's possible. It's also beyond rare. We're talking one in a... :hits :Peter: ... million. ---- :Rafael: So, uh, Miguel. What did you say your last name was again? :Stiles: Oh, it's Juarez. Cinqua... Tiago. :Rafael: That's a mouthful. How do you spell that? :Stiles: Phonetically. ---- :Peter: Quite the elaborate scheme you have here, Kate. Two countries, Aztec temples, Derek returned to a teenager. One that trusted you. One that loved you. All this complication just to gain access to our vault. Just to get your hands on that little piece of junk. Turn it over. Go ahead. There's a scrape on the back where it used to say "Made in China." :Kate: You're lying! :Peter: I admit I have a tendency to exaggerate things. But in this case the truth is so much more fun. Oh, I'm sorry, sweetheart, that little pendant is just a physical object to focus on. It's training wheels. Talia used it to teach Laura. I tried to use it to teach Derek. ---- :Lydia: the site of a murder To be honest, I have a 4.0 in AP Biology and there are parts of the human anatomy I have never seen before on these walls. ---- :Peter: I'm sure they've told you a lot about me. :Malia: The homicidal killing spree came up. :Peter: Well, we're all works in progress. :Malia: Well, when you progress to your next killing spree, why don't you try and make sure they all stay dead? ---- :Young Derek: Kate? :Kate: Hey, handsome. Been a long time. :laugh :Kate: Longer than you think. Soundtrack *Happy With Me - HOLYCHILD *Make a Shadow - Meg Myers *The Hale House - Dino Meneghin *Berserkers - Dino Meneghin *The Price of Freedom - Dino Meneghin Category:Season Four Episodes